Un vide glacial
by amanda-dream
Summary: Lors d'une missions, Kimberley Weaver prend conscience d'une menace, celle-ci ne concerne pas seulement la vie des êtres vivants mais aussi celle de son couple. Loki revoit son passé resurgir, le mettant ainsi en danger. Kimberley, devra défiez les lois de sa planète et de celle de Loki pour sauver à la fois le monde et la vie de son couple. Suite de Rédemption.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 **_

_**Le cours de la vie**_

L'air se faisait plus frais ces temps-ci. L'hiver approchait et le paysage revêtait lentement un manteau blanc et froid.

Depuis la baie vitrée de son salon, Kimberley Weaver observait New York qui s'agitait lentement en ce matin frisquet. Adossée à la vitre, elle buvait son café.

Pour la plupart des gens, l'hiver est une saison morne et morose. La population est fatiguée et déprimée mais Kimberley avait un autre avis. Pour elle, l'hiver représentait la sérénité, le repos de la nature. Elle appréciait surtout sortir ses pulls en laine de son armoire et s'emmitoufler dans des couvertures.

Alors qu'elle portait son regard sur un nuage surement remplit de neige qui se dirigeait vers le centre de la ville, ses pensées commençaient à dévier.

Loki…

Quoiqu'elle fasse, ses pensées se posaient toujours sur lui. Elle secoua la tête pour se ramener à la réalité. Elle se décolla de la fenêtre pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier et aller se préparer. Cela faisait un an qu'elle l'avait enlacé pour la dernière fois avant qu'il ne rejoigne les étoiles. Un an c'est long et Kim aurait pu refaire sa vie avec un autre mais elle était restée fidèle. Dans son entourage, les avances étaient nombreuses mais à chaque demande, elle protégeait son couple. Elle ressemblait parfois à une femme qui attend que son mari rentre de guerre. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle restait ainsi, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être heureuse.

Il est vrai qu'elle aurait aimé que le dieu reste avec elle, il lui manquait énormément mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était malheureuse.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées pour de bon. Elle était habillée, prête à partir, elle prit ses clefs posées sur le meuble de l'entrée et sortit. Elle prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Q.G. du SHIELD.

Après ce qui s'était passé, Kim avait pensé à quitter l'agence mais perdre son boulot d'agent secret l'aurait rendu encore plus triste. Elle ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. Nick Fury s'était excusé maintes et maintes fois et lui avait même proposé une augmentation. Elle avait accepté l'augmentation mais en voulait toujours à son supérieur.

Kimberley n'était plus la même jeune femme. Ses aventures l'avaient fait murir, elle était plus méfiante à l'égard des autres et sa ruse n'en avait été que plus développé. Sa séparation avait été dure à avaler et sans ses nouveaux amis, Tony Stark et Steve Roger, elle ne sait pas comment elle s'en serait remise.

Elle arriva à l'agence et se dirigea vers Clint et Natacha qui l'attendaient dans un bureau.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Déclara joyeusement Kim.

Les deux espions ne répondirent pas, ils échangèrent un regard malicieux avant de regarder à nouveau la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as encore reçut un paquet aujourd'hui… déclara Natacha en tendant un paquet à la concernée.

- Ca devient une habitude ! Ajouta Clint.

Kimberley prit le paquet avec un grand sourire et s'éloigna un peu pour l'ouvrir. Elle savait de qui il provenait.

En effet, chaque mois depuis à peu près un an, la jeune femme recevait de mystérieux paquets sans adresse. Ils apparaissaient comme ça, comme par magie à son bureau ou sur le pas de sa porte. Une fois le papier arraché, elle découvrit un livre de mythologie Asgardienne. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle savait qui. Loki.

Il lui envoyait un présent tous les mois, ça avait commencé par des roses sur le pas de sa porte puis des livres, parfois des bijoux… Elle était heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son présent, c'était une preuve, une belle preuve d'amour. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Clint qui lui tendit un dossier avec le sigle du SHIELD. Elle le regarda avec curiosité.

- C'est notre nouvelle mission… expliqua Clint. Prête ?

-Toujours ! C'est quoi cette fois ?

-Des agents espions ont volés les plans d'un grand scientifique. Il travaillait sur une machine à ondes ultra-soniques. On pense que les voleurs veulent s'en servir comme arme… expliqua l'œil de faucon en croisant les bras.

- Eh bien, vous allez vous amuser ! S'exclama Natacha.

- On y va ? Demanda Kimberley.

Clint acquiesça, il était prêt depuis un certain temps déjà, il attendit que Kim range son livre. Elle le posa presque à contre cœur au fond d'un tiroir de son bureau. Elle regarda son ami et lui sourit. Ils sortirent de la pièce pour se diriger vers le toit, où les attendait leur hélicoptère.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Kim effectuait ses missions avec son ami Clint, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sa présence l'aidait à penser à autre chose que le travail et il était drôle avec elle, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais.

L'œil de faucon grimpa à l'intérieur de l'appareil et s'installa. Kim allait le suivre mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans son élan. Un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune femme avait l'étrange impression d'être observée. Elle jeta un regard furtif autour d'elle mais il n'y avait personne.

Clint l'appela et lui dicta de se dépêcher. Elle secoua la tête et grimpa. Ce n'était qu'une impression…

* * *

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec mon tome 2. Et oui, cette fanfiction est la suite de Rédemption. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le Tome 1.

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Je suis vraiment navrée pour cet immense retard mais vous savez ce que c'est, manque de temps, d'inspiration et d'envie... Mais me revoilà avec mon chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira alors bonne lecture !

PS : merci à Laurine pour sa Review !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Mission repérage

'' Ce n'était qu'une impression… ''

Le voyage en hélicoptère était long et devenait de plus en plus mouvementé à cause de la tempête de neige qui commençait à tomber dans ce coin éloigné de la ville. Kimberley regardait par la vitre, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux suivant les flocons de neige. Elle ressentait l'étrange sensation d'être espionnée. Pourtant s'était impossible car ils étaient à plus d'une centaine mètres de sol et pris dans un blizzard assez consistant.

Ce sentiment était pesant et inquiétant. Clint remarqua le malaise de son amie, il lui donna un petit coup de coude pour la ramener à la réalité.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il

- Euh, oui… c'est rien… c'est juste cette tempête qui m'inquiète… répondit-elle vaguement attentive.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va bientôt arriver, la rassura-t-il.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil de posa sur le toit d'un immeuble inhabité. Les deux agents descendirent et de dirigèrent vers un tireur d'élite qui ne quittait pas sa cible des yeux. Œil de Faucon s'agenouilla aux cotés du soldat en armant son arc, Kim le suivant de près. Il lui demanda où en était la mission.

- Je l'ai en visuel depuis une heure, il est dans la chambre d'hôtel en face. Il n'a pas bougé mais il semble attendre un appel.

- Oui, il attend la suite des ordres… murmura Kimberley

- Il est seul ? demanda Clint

- Non, ils sont trois mais les deux autres sont partis il y a un quart d'heure, le colonel Fury les a arrêtés juste avant que vous n'arriviez, expliqua le soldat.

L'agent Barton regarda son amie et, comme il s'y attendait, elle était déjà en train d'échafauder un plan. Il afficha un petit sourire.

- Tu as un plan ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- A vrai dire, oui ! C'est possible de le joindre ?

- Oui, on peut avoir son numéro de portable, répondit Clint

- Bien, envoi- lui un message, dit lui que ton assistante va venir chercher le paquet.

- Mon assistante ? Kimberley qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

La jeune femme afficha un grand sourire, elle se détacha les cheveux et desserra son décolleter pour avoir l'air plus décontractée.

- Eh bien, je vais récupérer cette machine ! déclara-t-elle.

Clint crut comprendre où son amie voulait en venir. Il lança un système sur un petit boitier semblable a un talkie-walkie et en a peine une minute, il avait récupéré le numéro de leur cible. Il envoya le message que Kimberley lui avait demandé d'envoyer, alors que celle-ci installait micro et oreillette sur elle.

La jeune femme restait silencieuse, elle continuait de régler les derniers détails de son plan. Elle venait de dire à l'ennemi que quelqu'un viendrais chercher la machine qu'ils avaient volés. Il ne connaissait surement pas l'assistante de son patron, Kim pouvait alors facilement ce faire passer pour celle-ci. Une fois là-bas, elle pourrait prendre la machine et se sauver pour que Clint le mette hors d'état de nuire.

Ce plan tenait debout, mais Kimberley n'était pas aussi concentré que d'habitude. Le froid, le ciel qui s'assombrissait renforçait son malaise de tout à l'heure.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Clint

- Ouais, j'y vais. Dit-elle dans un soupir pour apaiser son stress.

Elle allait partir mais Clint la retint par le poignet. Kim se retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait.

- Hey, sois prudente.

Elle sourit et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Elle descendit l'escalier de service de l'immeuble pour aller vers l'hôtel. A peine avait-elle traversé le trottoir qu'elle entendait Œil de Faucon dans son oreille.

- Sa chambre se trouve au 3ème étage, chambre 304.

- Ok.

L'ascenseur montait lentement, contrairement au stress de Kimberley qui montait en flèche. C'était étrange d'avoir peur mais elle aimait ça, elle aimait l'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait à chaque mission et c'est pour cela qu'elle aimait son métier malgré les risques.

Elle arriva devant la chambre 304. Il y avait une pancarte accroché à la clenche sur laquelle il était marqué « Ne pas déranger ».

- J'entre. Souffla-t-elle dans son oreillette.

Elle frappa à la porte blanche et attendit quelques secondes. Un homme grand, mince, âgé d'environ une trentaine d'année vient lui ouvrir la porte. Il semblait tourmenté, son front suait et son visage était pâle. Kimberley arrêta de l'observer, elle se tint droite et prit son air le plus sérieux et le plus professionnel.

- On m'a chargé de venir chercher le paquet. Dit-elle. C'était simple, froid, direct. Elle espérait que son jeu soit bon, il ne fallait surtout pas éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Le jeune homme hésita mais il la laissa finalement entrer. Kimberley comprit que c'était un agent débutant, il semblait perdu.

C'était une chambre d'hôtel simple et assez modeste, munie d'une chambre, d'un salon-bar et d'une salle de bain. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Le jeune homme, stressé, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, il alla à la cuisine pour revenir au salon. Il se planta devant Kim et la regarda sans bouger.

- Le paquet ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ah, oui ! se rappela-t-il.

Il alla chercher le dit paquet dans la chambre. Kimberley avait hâte que cette mission se finisse. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre et vit Clint sur le toit d'en face, armé de son arc, toujours aux aguets.

Soudain Kimberley sursauta, elle entendit un téléphone sonner. Son cœur s'emballa, elle avait oublié de bloquer les appels de la cible. C'était surement le vrai patron qui appelait.

La jeune femme parvint juste à prononcer le prénom de son ami dans son micro car le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, une mallette à la main. Il décrocha enfin le téléphone.

La suite des évènements se passa très vite. L'homme lança un regard à Kimberley avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de sauter du 3eme étage. Kim se précipita vers le bord de celle-ci pour voir qu'il avait sauté sur le toit d'un camion. Kim regarda le sol. Clint qui voyait tout depuis son toit, comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Oh non, Kimberley ne fait pas ça ! déclara-t-il en avertissement.

- Désolé !

Puis elle sauta.

- Eh merde ! grommela-t-il.

Il avait raison de s'inquiéter, elle sautait du troisième étage d'un hôtel pour poursuivre un homme dans un coin de ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et pour tout arranger, il faisait très sombre et il neigeait à gros flocons.

Kimberley commença sa course-poursuite dans le rues glissante, si glissante qu'en voulant éviter une bombe fumigène que lui lançait le jeune homme, elle tomba au sol en perdant micro et oreillette.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle le perdit de vue à un coin de rue. Elle se retrouva dans un cul de sac.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle s'adossa au mur de la ruelle sombre et déserte. On n'y voyait rien. Kimberley était essouffler comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle avait un poing de coté très douloureux et l'air glacial qu'elle respirait lui brulait la gorge. La main posée sur ses cotes endoloris, elle mit l'autre main sur son oreille, c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait perdu son seul moyen de communication avec Clint. Elle jura en silence, elle ne connaissait pas ces quartiers et elle n'avait pas fait attention à où elle allait en poursuivant le jeune homme, elle était perdue.

Elle allait se redresser pour sortir de la rue, avoir un point de repère mais une main vint s'emparer de sa gorge. Kimberley n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, elle ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait rien en face d'elle à part deux yeux violet et des dents pointu qui dessinaient un sourire.

Caché dans l'ombre, l'agresseur savourait cette vision. L'agent la plus rusée piégée si facilement. La jeune femme essaya de se débattre, elle manquait d'air et la main appuyait sur ses cordes vocales, l'empêchant ainsi de crier. Cette posture lui fit venir un souvenir désagréable. En effet, il y a de cela un an, c'était Malekith qui l'avait tenue ainsi pour la tuer. La seul différence c'est que Loki l'avait sauvé hors là, elle était seule. Allait-elle mourir seule dans le froid de cette ruelle ? A cette pensée, une larme coula le long de sa joue. La douleur, la peur et le manque d'air étaient insupportables.

- Du calme… susurra la voix grave de l'agresseur. Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore, mais tu me seras d'une grande utilité… ajouta-t-il lentement. Je reviendrais vers toi en temps utile et à ce moment tu feras exactement ce que je te sommerais de faire. Si tu ne le faisais pas, quelques malheurs pourraient bien arrivés à ton cher amant, Loki…

A ce dernier mot, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-il ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autre question, le manque d'air étant devenus trop important, elle sombra dans le néant.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Review ? Bon bisous et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Me revoilà, désolé pour l'absence et l'attente, j'avais un programme chargé. Mais me revoilà avec le chapitre 3. Je remercie au passage Manon, une guest, pour sa review ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Prise de conscience

"Elle sombra dans le néant."

Il faisait froid, si froid et si sombre. Kimberley ne pouvais plus bouger, ses muscles étaient comme paralysée et sa gorge la faisait souffrir. Elle aurait aimé bouger, se lever ou au moins ouvrir les yeux mais elle n'en trouvait pas la force. Soudain, dans le néant, un visage apparut devant ses paupière closes. C'était un visage qu'elle connaissait bien, un visage réconfortant qu'elle aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés en ce moment. Un visage qui lui manquait énormément

-Kimberley...

Une voix l'appelait, elle venait de si loin. Elle l'entendait à peine et elle ne pouvait pas déterminée à qui elle appartenait. Cependant elle l'entendit à nouveau, elle était plus forte et avait l'air plus inquiète. Elle sentit une main la secouer, peu à peu elle quittait le néant qui l'enveloppait pour enfin trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Kimberley !

Clint était agenouillé à côté de la jeune femme. Il avait l'air inquiet. Après avoir perdu le contacte avec elle, il s'était mis a la chercher. Il l'avait alors retrouvé allongé, inconsciente dans cette ruelle. Elle était recouverte de neige et complètement gelé. Clint avait bien cru qu'elle était morte. Kim mis du temps à retrouver ses esprits, elle regarda son ami et essaya de se redresser. La jeune femme sentie immédiatement qu'elle venait de passer un moment allonger ainsi car elle était recouverte de neige et grelottait. Alors qu'elle se relevait avec l'aide d'Oeil de Faucon, tout lui revint en mémoire comme un flash. Son agresseur, la menace. Tout.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Kimberley ? Demanda Clint de plus en plus inquiet devant le visage de la jeune femme.  
-Oui ça va, enfin non. Moi je vais bien mais la situation va mal. Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.  
-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?  
-J'ai perdu le mec dans cette ruelle, j'allais retourner en arrière quand un gars ma sauter à la gorge. Et ce gars ne vient pas d'ici.  
-Quand tu dis '' pas d'ici '', tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas américain, rassure moi ?  
-... il ne vient pas de cette planète... précisa-t-elle.  
-Moi qui croyait en avoir fini avec les extra-terrestre ! Déclara-t-il.

Clint avait raison, en trois ans, des individu venus d'ailleurs avait fait des dégâts sur Terre. Mais ses pensées disparurent aussitôt qu'elle se souvint des dernières paroles de son agresseur.

-Clint, il faut rentrer. Cette affaire est une histoire qui concerne les dieux.

Alors qu'ils rentrait à la base en hélicoptère, la jeune femme avait expliquer son agression à son ami. Elle était inquiète, qui pouvait bien connaître Loki ? S'il lui en voulait, il ne venait forcément pas de la Terre et elle ne pouvait pas identifier les ennemis de son amants, il en avait tellement. Elle se dit qu'un jour, si elle en avait l'occasion, elle lui ferait la remarque.

Quand ils mirent le pied à terre, Kimberley se dirigea en vitesse vers la salle de contrôle, malgré les protestation de Clint qui voulait l'accompagner a l'infirmerie. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, bousculant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Elle fit une entrée fracassante qui lui attira tout les regards. Celui de Nick Fury en particulier.

-Agent Weaver, j'ai appris ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Comment allez-vous ? Commença Fury.  
-Je ne viens pas pour ça, monsieur.  
-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
-Monsieur, mon agresseur ne vient pas de cette planète. Il a dit en vouloir aux dieux. Une nouvelle menace extra-terrestre pèse sur nous. Il faut absolument trouver un moyen de prévenir Asgard. Expliqua-t-elle.  
-Vous dites qu'un autre individu venu de l'espace est sur cette planète ?  
-Oui, il faut agir.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement le colonel.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? Une nouvelle menace est présente et vous ne voulez rien faire ?  
-Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit, c'est aux dieux qu'il en veut, pas à nous. Cette affaire ne nous concerne pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions agir, je ne tiens pas a me mettre des dieux dans les pattes et...sans vouloir vous vexer... Rien ne nous prouve sa présence...  
-Quoi ?! Je viens de me faire agresser par cet individu, c'est une preuve suffisante pour moi

Kimberley regarda le colonel dans son œil . Elle n'en revenait pas, il ne la croyait pas. Elle dévia son regard et scruta la salle.

- Cette... Chose vient d'attaquer un de vos agents, cela nous concerne tous ! Il pourrait s'en prendre à la population.  
-Agent Weaver, nous savons que la perte de Loki a été difficile pour vous...  
-Quoi ?! Vous pensez que j'ai inventer cette histoire pour revoir Loki ?!  
-Regardez la vérité en face. Vous avez fait une dépression pendant un mois, vous êtes de moins en moins efficace sur le terrain, vous ne cessez de lire des livres sur la mythologie nordique...

Kimberley était furieuse, terriblement en colère mais elle était trop désespérée pour s'en préoccuper, du moins pour l'instant. Un extra-terrestre se baladait en liberté dans les rues de New York, il connaît Loki et à menacer de l'éliminer si elle ne suivait pas ses ordres et personnes ne voulait réagir ou même la croire. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Si seulement Thor était là, il l'aurait cru et même aider... Elle se mît à réfléchir, elle devait trouver une solution quand elle repensa aux paroles de Nick. Le colonel Fury avait dit quelque chose d'intéressant. Ces derniers temps Kim avait beaucoup lu sur la mythologie nordique et elle avait lu quelque part que le gardien du pont arc-en-ciel veillait sur les neuf royaumes. Il pouvait tout voir et tout entendre. C'était sa chance.

-Très bien. Vous ne me croyez pas mais j'en connais un qui va le faire. Déclara-t-elle.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Fury, soupçonneux.

Kim afficha un petit sourire avant de tourner sur elle-même afin de voir les agents qui les entouraient et de s'adresser à eux.

-Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous me croit folle. C'est vrai après tout. Tomber amoureuse du plus grand criminel de l'univers. Je suis probablement folle... Alors autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Elle regarda de nouveau le colonel. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, Kim voyait les interrogations sur leur visage. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et se mît à crier.

-Heimdall !

Tous agents présent la regardait avec des expressions de surprise et d'incompréhension sur leur visage. Kimberley continua a crier du plus en plus fort en regardant le plafond.

-Heimdall !

-Calmez la. Ordonna Fury a deux agents. Weaver, calmez-vous. Nous pouvons vous aidez.

Kimberley ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle s'éloigna des deux agents qui s'approchait d'elle, mais ils ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il lui fallait encore du temps, il fallait qu'elle continue a appeler le gardien, alors pour s'en débarrasser, elle se mit a se battre.

-Heimdall !Non, lâchez-moi ! Heimdall !

D'autres agents l'avait saisit par les bras et l'empêchait de bouger, un infirmier s'approcha alors d'elle avec une seringue dans la main. Kimberley commençait a paniquer, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper cette fois mais un énorme grondement transperça l'atmosphère. La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre et vit un éclair traverser le ciel. Elle afficha alors un grand sourire. Un nouvel éclair suivi d'un grondement fit son apparition plus près du batiment au point de faire trembler les murs.

-Oh non... se plaignit Fury  
-Oh si. murmura Kim fière d'elle.

En quelques secondes les lumière se mirent a clignoter et la fenêtre se brisa et vola en milles éclats. Thor venait d'atterrir dans la pièce, Mjolnir en main. Les lumières rétablies, il regarda la salle et éloigna vivement l'infirmier de son amie. Les deux agents qui la tenait la lâchèrent rapidement et s'éloignèrent à grand pas.

-Kimberley, que ce passe-t-il ? demanda le dieu en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.  
-Thor ! Il va falloir trouver un moyen de communication plus efficace parce que ça commençait a chauffer par ici... déclara la concerné avec un sourire de soulagement.  
-C'est ce que j'ai vu. Je ne savais pas que vos agents avait le droit a un tel traitement de faveur. répondit le dieu en regardant Fury.  
-Vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien. Nous gérons la situation. L'agent Weaver est fatiguée et stressée et ...  
-Et ils me prennent pour une folle... le coupa Kim.  
-Quoi ? demanda Thor choqué  
-Oui, mais ça on s'en fiche. S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main pour chasser cette idée. Thor, si je t'ai fait venir c'est que c'est d'une urgence capitale. J'ai besoin de ton aide, ça ne nous concerne pas seulement, ça concerne les dieux...

Le dieu du tonnerre prit un air grave et regarda attentivement son amie. Il lui demanda d'aller parler en privé et ils quittèrent la salle sous le regard furieux de Fury.

* * *

Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Je l'espère, n'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis ^^ et a bientôt !


End file.
